


yellow

by katyaaacapaldi



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:29:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katyaaacapaldi/pseuds/katyaaacapaldi
Summary: this is... probably the shortest thing i've ever written? an exact 100 word drabble that at some point in the future i'll probably build on!
Relationships: Denali/Rosé (Drag Race)
Kudos: 21





	yellow

Looking across the interview, Rosé noticed Denali sat in the corner. By herself.

She knew her from a previous.. incident from quite recently. She'd been unable to get her number since she'd left her home so quickly. 

Unknowingly they'd applied for the same job at the dance studio in their town so when Rosé now saw Denali she was shocked. So she walked over and sat down opposite her. 

"I didn't expect to see you here." Denali looked up at Rosé. 

"O-oh- Neither did I." Denali smiled at the other woman. 

"Well good luck for it." 

"Yeah, you too, Rosé."


End file.
